Perdidos en el Bosque
by TrunksXMarron
Summary: Rebecca, Kyle, Stan, Wendy, Kenny, Tammy, Cartman y Bebe organizan un capamento, pero lo que no sabian es que eso les cambiaria la vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Los personas son mayores de edad. ****South Park no me pertenece si no a Matt Stone & Trey Parker.**

_Un día los chicos y yo habíamos decidido ir a acampar al lago… Hoy era ese día._

¡Rebecca, se hará tarde!- Grito mi madre desde la cocina preparándome el desayuno, Eran las 9:00 de la mañana y nos reuniríamos en la parada de autobuses a las 10:30. Me levanté de una vez y me metí a bañar. Cuando termine de ducharme bajé a desayunar.

Hija… - Inicio la conversación mi madre

Dime…- Le contesté tomado mi primera cucharada de cereal

Sabes que ha ciertas cosas que Kyle y tu no podrán hacer… ¿Verdad?- Me preguntó

Si, lo sé mamá- Le conteste mientras tomaba café

Muy bien… porque no quiero nietos antes del matrimonio- Me dijo en tono de burla

-Escupí mi café de sorpresa- ¡Mamá!- Dije molesta- Bueno da lo mismo… se hará tarde, mejor me doy prisa.

_Subí a mi cuarto por mi maleta que ya estaba preparada, bajé, me despedí de mi madre y me fui caminando hasta llegar a la estación de autobuses, por suerte ahí estaba Kyle._

¡Hola Amor!- Me saludó con cariño Kyle

¡Hola Kyle!- Le correspondí el saludo- ¿Hace cuanto llevas aquí?- Le pregunté

Pues… unos 10 minutos- Dijo- Se me hizo el tiempo eterno sin ti…-Me tomo por la cintura y me beso

¡Tortolos!- Grito Wendy que venía tomada de la mano con Stan

Hola Wendy, Hola Stan- Saludé

¡Hola Rebecca!- Me dijo saltando de felicidad… eso era raro en ella

Oye Stan… ¿Por qué Wendy esta tan feliz?- Le pregunto Kyle Stan

Pues…- Trató de explicar Stan pero lo interrumpió Wendy

¡Hoy llevamos 5 meses de novios!- Exclamo feliz Wendy

¡Qué bien Wendy!- Le dije muy feliz

Wendy si se toma muy en serio esto de ser pareja… ¿No?- Pregunto Kyle

Oh… sí que lo hace- Dijo Stan

¡Hola idiotas!- Saludo Cartman

Hola gordo- Dijo con desprecio Kyle

Oh… ¿Oyeron algo? Parece que alguien esta escupiendo diarrea por la boca- Dijo Cartman con odio y burla

¿¡Ya vas a empezar culo gordo!?- Grito Kyle muy molesto

¡Chicos no peleen!- Los separo Wendy

¡Si!- la ayude a separarlos- y Cartman… te vuelves a burlar de Kyle y te meto una linterna por el culo- Lo amenacé molesta

¡Uy que miedo me das Rebecca!- Se burló

Cartman… no bromeó- Le dije seriamente

Es en serio Cartman… no molestes a Kyle o te ira muy mal- Dijeron Wendy y Stan al unisonó horrorizados

Ya llegó por quien lloraban nenes- Dijo Bebe- Hola Kyle- Lo saludo de beso

Cuidadito con lo que hagas Bebe…- Le dije molesta

Cálmate Rebecca…solo lo saludo, no seas tan celosa- Me dijo guiñendome el ojo

¡Hola chicos!- Llegaron Kenny y Tammy

Justo a tiempo chicos… ya llego el autobús- Dijo Kyle

_Todos subimos al autobús Kyle se sentó conmigo, Stan con Wendy, Tammy con Kenny y Cartman y Bebe se tuvieron que sentar juntos. Pasaron 30 minutos y llegamos al lago… Era verano así que hacía un calor agradable._

Muy bien… Kyle y Rebecca irán a buscar a pescar- Dijo Stan organizando

Cartman y Bebe se irán a buscar la leña- Dijo Wendy

Kenny y Tammy se irán a buscar fruta- Dijo Stan

Y yo y Wendy nos quedaremos a acomodar las campañas… ¿De acuerdo?- Preguntó Stan

Si- Asintieron todos al unisonó

_*Mientras tanto con Cartman y Bebe*_

Y Cartman…- Bebe trato de entablar una conversación

¿Qué quieres?- Contesto de manera grosera

Pues… ¿Tú has besado a alguien?- Dijo Bebe observando el suelo

Pues… aparte de Wendy…-Dijo Cartman pensando

¿¡Besaste a Wendy?!- Se impresionó Bebe

Si- Contestó Cartman

¿Y como se lo tomo Stan?- Le preguntó

Pues…- Dijo Cartman pensando

**FLASH BACK**

¡Gordo de Mierda!- Stan estaba furioso… nunca había estado así

¡Stan, Cálmate!- Lo trataba de detener Kyle

¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! ¡Ese gordo beso a mi novia!- Contesto molesto dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Cartman

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Y el resto no lo recuerdo bien…- Contó Cartman

Ah…- Suspiro Bebe- Y… ¿Has tenido novia?

No…- Dijo Cartman sin darle importancia

-Bebe beso de sorpresa a Cartman-

_*Con Kyle y Rebecca*_

Pescar es muy aburrido- Suspiré

Jejeje…No lo es… Solo necesitas divertiré- Dijo Kyle- ¿Y si nos damos un baño?

¿Aquí?- Pregunté

No un baño exactamente… Un chapuzón- Dijo Kyle

Pues… Si- Dije

_Kyle se quito la chaqueta y su gorro quedando en solo bóxers… Dios se veía tan sexy… Como sea trate de no mirarlo mucho para no parecer "Rara", Me quite mi blusa y falda quedando en panties y brassier. Nos bañamos y besamos entre otras muchas cosas que no contaré por vergüenza._

_*Con Kenny y Tammy*_

Pff… Que aburrido- Dijo Tammy

Solo diviértete…- Kenny le beso la mejilla

Jeje… contigo todo es diversión Kenny- Le dijo Tammy- ¡Eres tan dulce!

Pues gracias Tammy- La beso

_*Con Stan y Wendy*_

Stan… los chicos no están…-Le dijo coqueteándole

Y…- Dijo Stan

Al carajo…- Dijo Wendy, lo tomo y lo beso

_Wendy era la pervertida de su relación… Stan era muy inocente, Wendy besaba a Stan con locura… como si nunca lo hubiera besado… Stan bajaba su mano al trasero de Wendy acariciándolo (Que será del monje Miroku? e_e)_

Stan…- Suspiraba Wendy en cada beso

Wendy… Te amo…-Dijo Stan besándola con mucha pasión

Yo te amo más Stan… ¡Ah!- Gimió Wendy, pues Stan tenía su mano derecha apretaba su pecho derecho.

_Llegaron Kenny y Tammy_

Este… Ejem…- Tosió Kenny

Que pervertidos- Dijo Tammy con burla

Yo… lo puedo explicar…- Dijo Stan avergonzado

No hay problema Stan- Se dirigió a él- Siempre supe que eras un pervertido- Le susurra en la oreja

¿P-Pero por qué crees eso?- Le dijo Stan molesto

Vamos Stan… todos sabemos que eres un pervertido…- Dijo Kenny con burla

No más que tu Kenny…- Dijo Wendy

Es cierto Kenny… tu eres el mas pervertido de todos…- Dijo Tammy

Gracias por el apoyo chicas- Dijo Kenny sarcásticamente

De nada- Respondieron las chicas con burla


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene más malas palabras que el capitulo anterior. Ustedes saben si leerlo o no.**

_Con Cartman y Bebe…_

-Cartman se separa de ella- ¿Pero qué carajo te pasa?

Yo… ¡Vi tus labios y no me pude resistir!- Dijo avergonzada

Pero… Tú eres la novia de Clyde- Dijo Cartman molesto

No es verdad… corte con él hace una semana…- Dijo Bebe feliz

¡Eres una P….!- Cartman no termino porque Bebe lo besó

_Con Stan, Wendy, Kyle, Rebecca, Kenny y Tammy_

Chicos… Cartman y Bebe ya se tardaron…- Comentó Stan

Es verdad…- Dijo Rebecca

Los iré a buscar- Dijo Wendy

_Wendy fue a buscarlos… se encontró con algo que creyó que jamás pasaría… Cartman acariciando los pechos de Bebe mientras la besaba_

¡¿Pero qué mierda pasa aquí?!- Dijo Wendy tapándose los ojos

¡Wendy! ¡Y-Yo puedo explicarlo!- Dijo Bebe avergonzada tapándose los pechos

¡Y-Yo mejor regreso después!- Wendy se fue corriendo ruborizada

¡Demonios!- Exclamó Bebe

Déjala…- Cartman tomo los pechos de bebe y los apretó

¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!- Dijo Bebe molesta y ruborizada

No te molestes…- Dijo Cartman en tono burlón

D-De acuerdo… ¡Pero no me los aprietes tanto que me duele!- Dijo Bebe

_Con los demás, Wendy regresó corriendo espantada _

¡Stan!- Dijo Wendy, llego y lo abrazo

¿Wendy que tienes?- Dijo Stan colocando la mano derecha en la cabeza de Wendy

Cartman y Bebe… ¡Fue horrible!- Apenas podía hablar… lo que vio le aterró mucho

Amor… Cálmate y cuéntame lo que viste…- Le dijo Stan besándole la frente

Bueno…- Se calmo un poco- Vi a Cartman y Bebe… ¡Besándose!- Dijo Aterrada y volvió a abrazarse con Stan

¿¡QUE!?- Dijeron todos menos Wendy al unisonó

Wendy… cariño, cálmate… ¿Estás segura?- Dijo Stan Acariciándole la cabeza

Si… Muy seguro lo vi muy claro… Fue tan… ¡Traumático! ¡Stan ayúdame!- Dijo Wendy muy aterrada aferrándose cada vez más a Stan

Tranquila Wendy… Resolveremos esto…- Dijo Stan abrazándola con ternura

_Cartman y Bebe llegaron_

¡Hola chicos!- Dijo Bebe

No te hagas Bebe...- Dijo Kenny

Sabemos tu sucio secreto…- Dijo Tammy

¡¿Saben que me relleno el sostén porque le tengo envidia a Rebecca?!- Dijo Bebe con enojo

Emm… No…- Dijo Kyle confundido

Para que le tenga envidia a Rebecca… eso quiere decir… ¡Rebecca tiene los pechos enormes!- Dijo Kenny con cara de pervertido

¡Hey!- Dijo Rebecca ruborizada

¡No le digas eso a mi novia hijo de puta!- Dijo Kyle molesto

¡Chicos!- Grito Stan para tranquilizar a todos- Ese no Bebe, Que te besaste con Cartman

¡¿Qué l-lo saben?!- Dijo Avergonzada

Si nos lo dijo Wendy- Dijo Tammy

¡Demonios!- Susurro Bebe- Y-Yo puedo explicarlo… me sentía muy sola… así que bese a Cartman y…

¡Cállate!- Dijo Cartman

¡A mí no me callas gordo de mierda!- Dijo Bebe molesta

Y hasta aquí llego la relación…- Comentó Kyle

¡Bésame!- Dijo Cartman

¡De acuerdo!- Dijo Bebe molesta y lo besó

Mierda… - Suspiro Rebecca

_Después de 3 horas_

Ya que Rebecca y Kyle no nos prestan atención por estar comiéndose a besos… ¿Alguien sabe una canción?- Comentó Stan

¡Yo!- Rebecca se separo de Kyle- Conozco la canción de la hoguera (Bob esponja xD)

Oh no…- Dijo Cartman

Cállate- Opino Rebecca molesta

_Rebecca empieza a cantar_

Vamos a reunirnos y cantar nuestra canción

La c-a-n-c-i-ó-n de la hoguera

Y si quieres intentemos cantarla a la carrera

De la hoguera cantar la canción

C-A-N-C-I-Ó-N de la hoguera

C-A-N-C-I-Ó-N de la hoguera

¡Wendy!

¡Canción de la hoguera!- Dijo Wendy muerta a carcajadas

¡Cartman!- Dijo Rebecca, Cartman no respondió- ¡Emo de Mierda!

Intentemos, intentemos

Cantar nuestra canción

¡Oh Yeah!

No jodas… Cantas horrible- Dijo Cartman

Al menos no tengo el estomago de una ballena preñada- Dijo Rebecca

¡Cállate prostituta de Segunda!- Dijo Cartman molesto

¡No le digas prostituta a mi novia gordo de mierda!- Se levanto Kyle molesto

¿Qué pasa Kyle? ¿Tienes arena en la vagina?- Dijo Cartman molesto

¡Chicos cálmense!- los separo Kenny

De acuerdo… ¡Pero que la puta Judía no empiece!- Dijo Cartman molesto

¡Es todo!- Kyle empezó a golpear a Cartman

¡Ya basta!- los trataba de detener Rebecca, pero por accidente Cartman la empujo y su cabeza se golpeo con una roca

¡Rebecca!- Dijo Wendy y fue corriendo con ella

¡Rebecca!- También dijo Kyle y se fue con Rebecca- Reacciona Rebecca, ¡Por favor reacciona!- Kyle la movía y la agitaba, pero no despertaba

¡La mataste!- Dijo Stan molesto

¡Hijo de puta!- Grito Kenny

¿Q-Que paso?- Despertó Rebecca

¡Rebecca! ¡Gracias a dios estas bien!- Dijo Kyle y la abrazo

¿Por qué me abrazas? ¿Te conozco?- Dijo Rebecca confundida

Oh no…- Se sorprendió Kyle- ¿No Sabes quién soy?- Preguntó Kyle

No sé quién eres… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Pregunto y respondió al mismo tiempo

¡Es tu culpa gordo!- Dijo Kyle molesto apuntando a Cartman

¡A mí no me digas nada! ¡Tú fuiste el que comenzó! ¡Estúpido Judío!- Se defendió Cartman

¡Judío! ¡Ahora recuerdo!- Exclamo Rebecca- ¡Tu eres MI Judío!- Rebecca se levanto y lo abrazó

Me da gusto que recuerdes… no sería nada sin ti…- Dijo Kyle abrazándola con dulzura

¡Aww!- Exclamaron todos

¿Te acuerdas de mí?- Dijo Wendy colocándose en frente de Rebecca

¿Wendy?- Dijo Rebecca

¡Sí!- Exclamo Wendy y la abrazó

¡Los recuerdo a todos!- Dijo Rebecca feliz

_Pasaron 2 horas… se hicieron las 11:00 de la noche y se fueron a dormir… cada quien con su respectiva pareja… algo que no sabían… es que a ALGUIEN se le olvido llevar un mapa… ¿Estarían perdidos? _

**Hola! Bueno sé que es DEMASIADO Corto pero les quería dejar algo… espero les haya gustado este "Pedacito" de capitulo… lo de las maldiciones… seamos sinceros… Lo que más identifica a South Park es su manera vulgar de hablar… Bueno Nos vemos y ¡que el señor Mojón visite su casa! (xD)**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA: este capítulo contiene lemon "Stan x Wendy" **

Stan…- Se despertó Wendy y movió a Stan para despertarlo

¿Q-Que pasa Wendy?- Dijo Stan aun dormido

Tenía planeado algo para nuestro aniversario…- Dijo Wendy

¿Qué es?- Le preguntó Stan

Quiero hacer el amor contigo Stan…- Dijo Wendy tomándole la mano a Stan

¿P-pero? ¿Por qué Wendy?- Le contesto Stan nervioso

Vamos Stan… no tenemos 10 años… y tu también desea hacerlo conmigo…- Le dijo Wendy

¡P-pero!- Stan no continuó Wendy le comenzó a besar

Vamos Stan… Quiero que seamos 1…- Le decía Wendy besándolo apasionadamente

D- De acuerdo…. Pero recuerda que fue tu idea…- Dijo Stan nervioso

De acuerdo Stan

_Narra Stan_

_Comencé a besar a Wendy… Ansiaba quitarle su sostén… se lo quite y vi lo que más quería… los pechos de Wendy… recuerdo cuando era niño que a Bebe le habían crecido… mi padre me dijo que no me fijara en eso aún… pero ya soy maduro… ya puedo controlar "eso" _

_Narra Wendy:_

_Stan me quito mi sostén… Se me quedo viendo… después reacciono y los empezó a morder, después a jugar con ellos como si fuera un bebe… parecía desesperado… así que lo guie hasta mis labios… le quite su bóxer… estaba más sonrojada que nunca… ¡El "miembro" de Stan era enorme! (Dios mío pero que escribo xD). Lo tome y lo lleve hasta mi boca… Stan no dejaba de gemir… me jalaba contra el más fuerte_

¡Ah! ¡Wendy!- Gemía excitado Stan

_En la parte de Rebecca y Kyle:_

¡K-Kyle!- Gemía Rebecca, Kyle tenía sus dedos en su "feminidad"- ¡S-sacalos de ahí!

No Rebecca… Es nuestro turno de jugar- Dijo Kyle con cara de pervertido

P-pero nos pueden escuchar- Dijo Rebecca

No lo creo…- Kyle volvió a lo suyo y lo hizo más rápido

¡K-Kyle!- Gemía mas excitada Rebecca

_De regreso con Stan y Wendy:_

¡Wendy!- Stan gemía, Wendy metió su "miembro" en su boca

S-Stan… necesito que…- Dijo Wendy excitada

_Narra Wendy:_

_Stan me tiro a la cama desesperado… Me quito mis calzoncillos… e introdujo su miembro en el mío… me dolió pues lo hizo muy rápido… pero me beso la mejilla y me calmé… Stan fue primero lento después fu rápido… eso ya era mucho placer para nosotros… no queríamos detenernos nos dábamos placer… después de 1 hora llegamos al orgasmo…_

Te amo Wendy…- Suspiro Stan

Yo mas Stan…- Dijo Wendy

_Ambos durmieron… sin duda seria un aniversario que nunca olvidarían_

**Hola-Nya :B ya se que es demasiado corto… pero les quise poner algo… la parte de Rebecca y Kyle se me ocurrió porque estaba viendo un capitulo de South Park Cartman dijo "Kyle ha estado dedeando con su mamá" y se me ocurrió xD**


End file.
